Tsubasa Kazanari
'''Tsubasa Kazanari '''is one of the seven main heroines in in the anime series Symphogear. She is a girl who has the power to use Symphogear armor, which uses music to fight off against aliens known as Noise. Her theme song Appearance Tsubasa is a tall girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. Her Zwei Wing concert clothes consist of a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She also wears white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle. She is also seen wearing the Lydian Music Academy uniform. Personality During her time as Zwei-Wing, Tsubasa is in fact a very nervous and shy girl where her partner Kanade did most of the talking and cheering her up, giving her strength. However, in an ensuing battle with Noise, Kanade sacrificed herself, dying in Tsubasa's arms, sending her through deep grief. Tsubasa first appears in the present as a pop star and student with a cold personality, the death of Kanade has shattered her shyness and she became distant and aloof. She refuses to accept Hibiki as Kanade's replacement, and prefers to fight alone. She even refuses to sign an overseas singing contract, as she views herself as a weapon who only sings in the battlefield. However, during the time when she was hospitalized due to the life-threatening side-effects of singing her swan song, Tsubasa seemingly "converses" with Kanade. Afterwards, she starts opening up to Hibiki and everyone else, and is shown to have a more caring side. By Symphogear G, she has evolved into the 'big sister/senior' of the Symphogear users, mirroring how Kanade was to her. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Tsubasa made a debut as one of Yuinshiel Asteria's followers. Tsubasa takes a responsibility to look after Symphogear Heroines and their friends to do a regular training. So that, she and the heroes must be prepared to fight against Gunther Prozen and his wicked men. Allies, Neutral, and Enemies Allies: Hibiki Tachibana, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack, Carly Carmine, Futaba Ichinose (Sore ga Seiyū!), Chitose Karasuma (Girlish Number) Neutral: Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Milinda Brantini, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, Shouya Ishida, Hei (Darker than Black), Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Sawa Takigawa, Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin, Suzuka Kamiki, Gas-House Gorillas, Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease, He Jin, Hyde Kido, Bastion Misawa, Horrid Henry, Mirei Mikagura, Etemon, Volcamon Enemies: Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva,Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid Gallery Tsubasa Kazanari.jpg Tsubasa Kazanari (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 4).jpg Symphogear Heroines Hot Bath.jpg Symphogear Heroines Civilian Outfits.jpg Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Full.jpg Symphogear Heroines.jpg Tsubasa Tragic Downfall.jpg TsuDrive.png TsuIgn.png Seven Naked Symphogear Heroines in the Hot Bath.jpg Tsubasa and Maria playboy bunny outfit.jpg Trivia *Tsubasa shares the same given name to Hanekawa Tsubasa from Bakemonogatari. *Tsubasa's voice actor, Nana Mizuki, also voiced Fate T. Harlaown fom The Nanoha Series *Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Moka Akashiya from Rosario Vampire. *Before Kanade's death, Tsubasa's armgear was black and blue, but after (back to present) her colour became white and blue. *Tsubasa was 15 two years ago which means she's now 17 and was 12 when she meet Kanade first time. *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure! resembles Tsubasa, they are famous idols, they have a big fan (Tsubasa: Hibiki and Makoto: Mana) they have swords attacks, they have a side pony tail, in the beginning they were cold and stubborn, now they are cool and brave and they have lost a person (Tsubasa: Kanade and Makoto: Princess Marie Ange). Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters from the Symphogear Universe Category:Grey Eyed Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Protective Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nana Mizuki Category:Sexy characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Second in Command Category:Swordsmen Category:Armored Characters Category:Flyers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Singing Characters Category:Descendants Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Magical Girls Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Hope Bringers Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Good vs. Good Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Darthnecrozma666 loves the most Category:Guardians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Friends Category:Kamen Rider Build's Rivals Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Nicest Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Milinda Brantini's Rivals Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors